tvficticiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Iotaville
Es una serie Live-Action creada por Gonzalo Salinas,Producida por Team Iota para Koral , se estrenara en Octubre y se piensa producir 2 Temporadas. Sinopsis Juan D Gunderson Regresa a su hogar Iotaville Junto con sus amigos de allí, después de mucho tiempo estando en San Juan Y se entera que Su Amiga Fue asesinada Y Ahora Juan debe Descubrir quien fue el causante de esto y atraparlo. Elenco Principal: Juan D Gunderson (Peter Lanzani) ':Es el protagonista Recién llegado Juan,Es un Chico con poderes de fuego pero también sabe cantar y bailar y por supuesto Sabe pelear,Y el resolverá El crimen causado por el asesino a suelto. '''T-Bone (Yolo (Doblaje)): '''El Mejor Amigo de Juan Es un quebrantahuesos Antropomórfico quien tratara de ayudar a juan a resolver el crimen del asesinato. '''Alice (Macarena Rivas): '''Es Una Chica Rubia Amiga de juan que le gusta el rock y que junto con juan tocan algunas canciones juntos. '''Carl (Kevin Reyes): '''Un Policía a punto de retirarse, Pero que debe resolver el misterio del asesinato junto con Jungcha, su aprendiz '''Jingcha el Dragon (Yohans lopez Araneda) ': Es un Hombre-Dragón Chino, Quien esta en entrenamiento para formar parte de la policía,Es Católico, pero no lo dejan entrar a la iglesia por razones Bíblicas. '''El Cura Nicolas (Julio Chávez): '''El Cura de la ciudad,El Cura Mas inocente de todos..¿O No? ''Personajes Secundarios:'' '''Salmón Love (Annie Rojas (Doblaje)): '''La Novia de Juan,es una salmón Rojo '''Dr.Retro (Boy Olmi): '''Villano Secundario,Enemigo de Juan cuando era Joven. '''Mark(Ricardo Bautista (Doblaje)): '''Es Un Sanjuansaurus Animado, Que al igual que dibu también siente las mismas emociones que un Humano Real, ademas hacer cosas que un dibujo animado solo puede hacer (Como estirar sus extremidades sin que se lastime,Volverse plano Etc..) '''Dibu (Cecilia Gispert (Doblaje)): '''Es Un niño animado le ocurren las mismas situaciones y siente las mismas emociones que un niño real '''Alberto (Hector Segura (Doblaje)): '''Un Enfermero que accidentalmente se volvió una serpiente antropomórfica que ahora vive feliz con Teo. '''Teo (Emiliano Carbajal):'' Niño con una Enfermedad rara, que ahora es feliz con su ''serpiente mascota. Episodios Temporada 1 Temporada 2: Curiosidades -Iotaville es un universo Alterno/Crossover entre las series del canal -En el teaser Juan menciona de que una de sus ex-novias Ha Muerto para salvar el mundo, haciendo referencia a Freedom Fighters evolution que también fue un crossover con la empresa Driloxy -La Isla de iotaville tiene forma de la I del logo del canal Iota - En su contra parte animada, Jingcha es un dragón chino común, pero en iotaville es Un ser Hombre-Dragón que se convierte en momentos de alto estrés o cuando mira la luna llena pero a diferencia del Hombre-Lobo convencional el no tiene una actitud salvaje, Para mantener la personalidad carismática de su contra parte animada. -También Hay referencias a Otros Personajes de otras franciscanas Ej: Bowser de las saga Super Mario Bros,Zeta de Angry Birds La pelicula 2, Etc... -Los personajes T-Bone, Jincha (En su forma Dragón) y Salmon Love son Animados en CG pero En Ocasiones se usaron trajes para ser mas realistas -Los Episodios 10 de la Primera Temporada y la 5 de la Segunda Temporada, Son episodios que mezclan animación con live-action y sorprendió a la audiencia por la manera en como interactuaban con el actor. Controversias -El Episodio 4 de la serie fue criticada por la parte conservadora de la religión cristiana por la escena en la que Jincha no le permitan ir a la Iglesia por ser un dragón y según la biblia los dragones son la representación del mal, Haciendo también referencia a la intolerancia y toxicidad de la comunidad pero el team Iota se defendió argumentando que la esto es una critica a como la Religión puede ser corrompida,alterada para mal y alejarse de los valores de la unidad y la hermandad. -El Final ofendió otra vez a la parte conservadora comunidad católica/Cristina, por que al final el culpable fue el cura (Haciendo referencia a la famosa polémica), pero los fans de la serie (Que son jóvenes) y personas que pasaron por esta situación les encanto el final, con esto iota inc da a entender de que los niños no son tan estúpidos como la gente cree y ademas da una mensaje muy fuerte que incita a que se tenga cuidado cuando vallan a una iglesia. Soundtrack Temporada 1: Canciones Licenciadas: * Johnny Jewel - Tell Me (feat. Saoirse Ronan) * High -Zella Day * Green Day - Oh Love * Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends * Green Day - 21 Guns * AC/DC - Schools Out For Summer * AC/DC - Back in Black * Owl City - When can I see you again * Tan Bionica - Tus Horas Mágicas * Tan Bionica - Ciudad Magica * Tan Bionica -Hola mi Vida * Pijama Party - Tu Pies en La Arena * King of banana - Tanto Daño * Miranda - Don * Miranda - Ritmo y Decepción * Miranda! - Gran Amistad * There For Tomorrow - Pages * There For Twomorrow - A Little Faster Canciones "Propias": * La Banda de Juan's - Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar) * Juan Gunderson - No Empezamos el Fuego (Parodia a We Didn't start the fire) Temporada 2: Canciones Licenciadas: *Green Day - Father of All *Green Day - Oh Yeah! *Green Day - Back In The USA *The Longshot - Devil's Kind *Soda Stereo - En el Séptimo Día (SEP7IMO DIA) *Teen Angels - Hoy quiero *Teen Angels - Angeles del Mundo *Aliados - Mañana *Aliados - Diferente * Katy Summer - I don`t want to say goodbye Canciones "Propias": * La mejor familia del país (Version Iotaville) * Mejor Hacerlo Todos Juntos (Version Iotaville) Iotaville El Musical: *Un Dia Mas en Iotaville (Parodia de Bikini Bottom Day ) *Revloucion *No tengo Tiempo que perder. * * * * Doblaje en Portugués Debido a su llegada a Koral, la serie cuenta con doblaje en Portugués el cual fue realizado por Golden Horse Brasil, el equipo se compone por: * Juan D Gunderson: Joao Salima * T-Bone: Pete Bonnier * Alice: Angela Bernares * Carl: Santiago Maris * Jingcha: Pedro Sarado * Salmon Love: Pete Bonnier * Dr.Retro: Simon Veloso * Mark:??? * Dibu:??? * El Cura Nicolas:??? * Alberto:??? * Teo:??? Mercancía Transmedia: El Team Iota planeo hacer de iotaville un universo expandido de iotaville empezando por comic´s,videojuegos etc.. Comics: * Iotaville Fuera del Caso:Es un cómic que relata las aventuras de juan cuando el no esta resolviendo el caso. Videojuegos: * Iotaville online:Un MMO Desarrollado por teamIota en el que tienes que ayudar a juan a resolver un caso con gente alrededor del mundo. Show en Vivo: * Iotaville El Musical:Musical Crossover con todas las series (Tanto Originales como Co-Producidas) de iota incluidas Silver ink universe, series animadas argentinas y muchas mas.. Galería: